Rain Tears
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Hitachiincest] Lluvia...Un kaoru sumido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.... en cuanto se me ocurra un mejor titulo lo cambio ñ.ñU


Título: Sweet Rain

-

Género: Shonen ai

-

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

-

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

-

Paring: HikaruxKaoru ¬.¬

-

Declaimer: Ouran me pertenece! Muajjajajaja! Y Los gemelos también!

Si claro ¬.¬, si me perteneciera, habría un enorme y entretenido lemon de los Hitachiin! n¬n

-

Advertencias: Emmmm… siempre hay que tener cuidado conmigo, nee?

Jejeje, plufff! Mucho y muuuy adorable. Amor incontrolable a la lluvia

-

-

Gracias Ishida Rio por revisarlo!

Y a mi Alumnita por leerlo sin tirarme algo por la cabeza .

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

-

Observo la lluvia caer desde adentro.

La habitación permanecía en penumbras.

Recortando su silueta contra el vidrio que lo separaba del torrencial, la luz parecia evitarlo.

El sonido arrullador del agua cayendo parecía envolverlo.

Soltó un suspiro que contrastó con su otra calmada y neutra respiración.

Apoyo una mano contra el frío cristal.

Acerco su rostro y cuerpo al muro transparente que lo separaba del exterior.

Le gustaba la lluvia.

Pero para su completo fastidio, su madre había regresado por un par de días;

Y los había atrapado escabulléndose por la puerta trasera, para ir a correr en medio de la tormenta.

Miro de reojo a Hikaru.

Leía con rostro aburrido un libro que había tomado al azar.

Mas que sentado, en realidad,- pensó divertido el menor- estaba _desparramado_ sobre un mullido sillón azul oscuro, a un par de metros del mismo.

A Hikaru le encantaba mojarlo y perseguirlo bajo la lluvia, cuanto más pudiera mojarlo, mejor.

Torció la boca en una media sonrisa.

-"Hikaru es un niño aun"-

Descansó sus ojos en el exterior, dejando a una sonrisa calmada trepar por su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo.

El silencio ronroneante de la lluvia lo adormecía.

Sorprendido, pego un salto.

Abriendo completamente su boca, sus ojos revolotearon abiertos.

Hikaru se le había acercado furtivo por detrás, y sus manos frías,

-"congeladas"-

Habían buscado refugio, escondiéndose debajo de su remera, envolviendo su _ya no tan tibia _cintura

El mayor coloco el mentón en el hombro de Kaoru, mientras sus manos, sin cambiar de posición, lo arrimaban más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué miras?- susurró en su oído, provocándole cosquillas con su embriagador aliento.

Kaoru sin mirarlo, pudo _sentir_ el capricho y aburrimiento en su voz

Negó simplemente con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban semi abiertos, con travesura escrita en ellos.

Lo más probable era que ahora su hermano tuviera el seño fruncido y estuviera haciendo un adorable _Morrito _caprichoso.

El menor rió un poquito ante sus pensamientos, y la imagen que estos acarreaban.

Se tapo la boca con una mano, tratando de disimular.

Hikaru empezó a protestar ofuscado en su contra.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte.

Dirigió su atención de nuevo a lo que veía más allá de la ventana.

Su hermano lo soltó, todavía refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

Se desplomo sobre el sillón, cruzándose de brazos, completamente molesto.

El menor se acerco al vidrio sin darse cuenta, ignorando al otro.

No podía evitarlo, la lluvia lo hipnotizaba.

-…mmn…-farfullo inconsciente.

Hikaru se dio vuelta, y abrió la boca ante la visión.

Quedo pasmado, no podía articular una palabra.

La _perfecta_ figura de Kaoru se dibujaba contra el cristal.

Su piel clara resplandecía, dándole un aire irreal, etéreo.

Sus preciosos ojos ámbar brillaban con suavidad, semi tapados por algunos mechones rebeldes, que caían revueltos sobre su frente y rostro.

El mayor miro embelesado a su hermano.

Su Kaoru era una hermosa criatura.

No aparto en ningún momento su mirada del menor, absorbiendo cada detalle, cada movimiento y sutil respiración.

-…Kirei…-susurro inaudiblemente, sin tomar conciencia de ello.

-Que? – Kaoru interrogo dándose vuelta, mientras parpadeaba curioso.

Hikaru sorprendido solo atino a sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

-…na…da…-tartamudeo, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su hermano.

El menor hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-"Hikaru es realmente adorable"- pensó divertido al ver el sonrojo y actitud del mayor.

Volvió su vista hacia el exterior.

Siempre habían dependido uno del otro. Manteniéndose juntos, unidos.

Sabía que su hermano lo quería, pero… también sabia que no de la _misma forma_.

El…amaba a Hikaru. Si el mayor lo supiera…

Cerró los ojos conteniendo el pensamiento.

A pesar de que se veían iguales, eran muy diferentes.

Eran esas grandes y pequeñas diferencias que solo ellos veían, las que le hacían amarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mostrando amor y dulzura infinita.

Hikaru mirándolo de reojo frunció el seño molesto repentinamente.

El menor estando de espaldas no lo notó.

Una pequeña risa escapo silenciosa de sus labios.

Quería que Hikaru fuera feliz, incluso…

-"…si es con _Ella_"-penso soltando un suspiro triste.

Mordió levemente sus labios.

No importaba como él mismo se sentía.

-"solo _El_ importa…"-Kaoru sonrió calido a su _propio reflejo_ en el vidrio y cerro los ojos con un suspiro.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando fue levantado, repentinamente y sin aviso, en brazos.

Hikaru se las arreglo entre pataleos, para sostenerlo, mientras caminaba así atrás.

-Hikaru!- grito, el menor abochornado, revolviéndose buscando que el otro lo soltara.

-Sip?-contesto el aludido, con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

El mayor se dejo caer en el sillón de nuevo, esta vez con Kaoru _sentado_ sobre el.

-Que...?- pregunto un poco mas calmado kaoru.

Sintió las manos ya tibias dibujar círculos en su espalda, por debajo de su remera.

Suspiro suavemente.

Se recargo contra el hombro del mayor, olvidando cualquier protesta.

El calor moderado de su hermano y el llanto de la lluvia, lo arrullaban.

La luz apagada dejaba sus cuerpos en una semi oscuridad acogedora.

Dibujando sus cuerpos juntos como uno solo

Hikaru se relamió, inclinándose levemente.

El menor empezó a cerrar los ojos adormilado.

Una mano viajo a su mentón, haciendo que el Hitachiin menor elevara su rostro.

Sus labios se juntaron, rimero tímidamente.

Abriendo la boca con docilidad, Kaoru permitió al otro profundizar el contacto.

Se separaron renuentes, todavía a escasa distancia, respirando el mismo aire calido.

-…Oyasumi…- susurro rozando sus labios el menor, ocupando luego un lugar junto a

su cuello y recargándose en su pecho.

-Oyasumi Kaoru chan…- sonrió y arrimo mas el cuerpo del ya dormido Kaoru al suyo.

Con un suspiro y apoyando su mentón sobre los cabellos rojizos del menor se dejo llevar por la suave y acompasada respiración del adolescente sobre el.

Quedando en pocos minutos sumido en el mismo sueño que su gemelo.

-

-

-

-

Owari

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Raro, definitivamente raro ñ.ñU

Ojalá por lo menos no lo odien, originalmente no iba a ser así, iba a ser angs, pero me sacaron el castigo que tenia encima y cuando toque el teclado andaba con nubecitas rosas a mi alrededor, así que quedo súper rosa.

Matta nee

Mitsuki

Ya saben, les gusto? No les gusto? quieren mi dirección para matarme?

Denle al botoncito violeta de abajo!


End file.
